yakuza girl
by theslasherofodds
Summary: A normal high school girl gets dragged into the world of the yakuza. What follows is story of revenge, relationships and uh...comedy.


''You are weak! Even Kanzai who started the practice just four months ago can defeat you so easily. You are so weak that it makes me spit on myself for teaching an incompetent fool like you.'' A harsh voice called out to Rukia.

''Can I... can I take a break?'' asked Rukia sweating profusely.

''So that you would eventually die like your mother and father who had no fighting spirit? Fine! Do as you like.'' answered the man again.

''AAAGHHH!'' Shouting at the top of her voice Rukia placed one hand on Kanzai's elbow and the other on his wrist and immediately pulled Kanzai to the ground with a large thud. It hit Kanzai so hard that blood came out.

''That's enough! You were influenced by my harsh words and diverted that anger to hurt him. Your decision to use that excessive force was made haste. Imagine what kind of hasty decisions you would take in a battle if you are to be so easily impacted.'' The old man questioned Rukia as he saw her leaving the scene with a face of disgust on her face.

''ojou!'' a thin and tall man with a pale complexion and unusually pointed ears called out to Rukia.

''Ah... Hiroyuki!'' Rukia answered with a forced smile on her face.

''What's wrong, Ojou?'' a short man named Kenta asked Rukia.

''Huh.. everything is fine. Although I wonder if it really will be if you don't make me your speciality soba noodles within the time I set for you.'' asserted Rukia with a smile on her face to a startled Kenta.

As the sound of silence conquered the room for a minute, the sound of panic immediately followed with Kenta running and screaming around the room saying ''Oh shit! I forgot! I FORGOT... I FORGOT RUKIA-SAMA!''

''Well, too good for me then! Masa, Saburo catch him.'' Rukia ordered as two middle aged men held kenta. Rukia and Hiroyuki approached Kenta with wild expresiions on their faces and the only expression that seemed readable on Kenta's face was mortification.

''Stop... aha.. hahahaha... please ojou...haha... Hiroyuki... ahahaha...STOP! Kenta said as he tried to stop Rukia and Hiroyuki from tickling him but in vain.

''Ojou! It's time you take a bath.'' a maid with a soothing voice called Rukia

''oh yes! Kanaki-san.''

''hmm... so, it's been four years already, mom.'' Rukia thought to herself as she enjoyed her bath and sat in her room silently looking at a photo. Soon, she fell asleep.

''Kanaki-san?''

''Ah yes Kanzai-kun?''

''Rukia-san... would you please tell me how she got here? I mean... I have heard some people say that she's not really related to Kumicho.''

''Is that so? who said that? Well, don't tell me. I have no interest in knowing people who do not consider Rukia sama as part of our family. And I do not want to answer your question but I will answer your curiosity.'' Kanaki answered and started telling Kanzai the truth about Rukia.

''Our Kumicho, Goro rikudou san was a famous Yakuza known for his unusual generosity. He robbed rich and corrupted people and donated all the money to charity and rose to fame. However, with fame comes hate and his life was constantly under attack. During one such attack, he had to be hospitalised and there he met Rukia. Her parents were working in that hospital so Rukia would often come visit Kumicho because she found him funny. Everyone was surprised at this uncanny relationship but were very happy that Kumicho finally warmed upto a person after so many years. Slowly, she became a part of our family but now that I think back about it, it would have better for her if we never met because you see, what happened after a few days was so painful for that girl. Kumicho had many rivals and one of them was Mokuro family's head Takayuki. He was a man with no principles. Back in those days, mining was really popular and this man here was at the helm when it came to mining. Many were astonished by the fact that within a short amount of time, this man earned millions and obviously people thought that he was corrupt. However, no evidences were to be found but Kumicho knew this man was clearly crooked. So, with the help of many allies, Kumicho found that what Takayuki was doing was actually a ground breaking procedure called underground mining. Because of this, many farmers lost their lands because they became useless but Takayuki became incredibly rich. Kumicho wanted to pay back this man and he successfully did. He uncovered all of Takayuki's operations and destroyed him but Takayuki was never a decent human being. Even after facing all this, Takayuki went abroad and earned loads through his usual corrupt operations and returned to Japan with a plan for revenge. He knew that Kumicho was at hospital that time around and attacked the hospital through a well thought out plan. It was impossible for anybody to help us so we escaped on our own but unfortunately we couldn't save the hospital and Kumicho was heartbroken over this. However Kumicho decided to take Rukia along and we all agreed. We finally got out of that traumatic experience but we couldn't catch a hold of Takayuki. He had fled the scene and was unheard of from then. However, what made us depressed was the fact Rukia's...''

''What?''

''They were dead. They were shot dead.''

...

So, well I was not really sure if I wanted to upload this story because some elements may be unappealing but I did anyway. So, I would like to hear your thoughts about it.


End file.
